Battle on the outskirts of Yamagakure: The Almighty Sigma Uchiha vs The Revived Sakebu Kanakirigoe
Sakebu stops his travel into Yamagakure. He looks down at his arm, which is a tanned-red color due to the exposed muscle from his burned flesh that he got in his recent deathmatch with the Kaguya who invaded his village. "Damn, this hurts more than anything.." He stutters. He notices someone in the distance. Patrolling the outskirts of Yamagakure, Sigma sits and takes a break. "Well I hope he knows I sensed him, but hey i'll see if he realizes it first." Sigma pulls a water container from his side pocket. "It sure is boring out here." Sakebu continues his walk into yamagakure and finds Sigma, out on his patrol, drinking water.. He walks over. "Hello, there. How are you?" Tapping the bottom of his container. "Who are you?" He sceamingly asked. "You know this isn't somewhere you should be." Sakebu, not having a good day and getting angry at the mans tone, rather calmly responds "I can be where ever I want at any time.. and I am Sakebu. What about you?" "I'll say this once, leave while you still have the chance." Sigma said as he stood up and looked at the Sake`bu. "Im Sigma Uchiha, the strongest young Uchiha, to walk the grounds of Yamagakure." "I'm not leaving anywhere." He states, boldly. "You're gonna have to force me out.. I came here for research and research alone. If I wanted to attack the village, I would have had troops behind me, now wouldn't I?" He stretches his arm out. "Force you out you say? Very well, i'd like to see what kind of dance moves you have!" Sigma states after making a few hand signs and using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "Please, jutsu like that are not gonna touch me." He says, seemingly turning into a blur, moving out of the attacks width and stands on the side, unharmed. "Come on.. I'm not gonna attack you until I have analyzed enough. Let's see what you got, Uchiha." He says with a big smirk, taunting. After the taunt Sigma dispersed and then appeared behind Sakebu. "What i've got eh?" Sigma grabs his Gunbai and violently swings it at Sakebu. "Like an uchiha, his speed is no joke.. I'll keep waiting it out, but I'll still keep the defensive for now." With a sharp swing of his right hand, he grabs the little space in the middle of the Gunbai, stopping the violent swing at once, the heat from the attack causing steam to erupt at his hand. He then turns around quickly, and flips back several times, landing on his feet in an erect posture. "It seems you have lots of dance moves." Sigma states placing his gunbai back on his back. "Now lets see if you can take this." Sigma then raced towards Sakebu, and jumped into the air, and threw a few pieces of paper with unique drawings on it at Sakebu. Next he reached into his kunai pouch and grabbed a ton of shuriken out. "Did you know i'm the master of shurikenjutsu?" Sigma then threw two shuriken at Sakebu, next he spent in a spiral formation and threw two shuriken behind his back making the two collide and curve and head for Sake's sides. The last kunai he flicked it perfectly to aim for the top of Sakebu's skull. Where was he to run? Sigma had him perfectly barricaded. "All directions, eh? Nothing I cannot handle." He says, appearing to move himself through the ground. He re-appears out of the ground, standing backwards on a tree, watching the outcome of the Uchiha's combo go in play. "Hmph.. you've still got a lot of jutsu to spare, I guess.." He thinks. "Now, let me force himself into that sharingan so I can get it over with.." From a distance, he hides in tree-leaves and releases his Hidden Shadow Snake Hands directly at sigma. The snakes quickly enclosed on Sigma, and were about to hit him until, the Dragon Armor: Wings grew from his back and deflected the snakes away. ''"Well well Atlas what better timing?" Sigma said with his three tomoe sharingan activated. "With this technique, I will make you dance!" Sigma shouted charging at him. "Dragon Release, again? So common in uchiha these days.. at least that's the sharingan, finally." After doing After doing a handseal under the leaves, two clones appear, leaping down at Sigma, along with Sakebu. The first Sakebu uses Snake Authority Spell and binds Sigma, furthermore, the clones begin to throw kunai with bells attached to them, preparing for a much bigger attack. When Sigma was being protected by the wings, he secretly made some B1 and implanted them into the ground. So now, when the clone jumped down and was extremely close to binding Sigma he yelled release, and a explosion occured. "Not bad.. I didn't notice that." He said, turning his lower body into that of a snakes and slithering away from the explosion, then reforming his snake-like lower body back into his man body. The two clones jump back to Sakebu, and they all begin to throw several kunai with bells, that land and make a very distracting noise, which cause the clones to jump once more, above Sigma. "Now.." The two clones proceed to Throw explosive kunai, almost completely around his entire body, while the real sakebu consistently throws kunai attached with bells, which causes an immense attack. "Such a attack." Sigma's right hand trans forms into a dragon claw and deflects all the kunai. "Atlas, today you are on a roll! Now for my grab technique." Sigma reaches into his pouches and then throws clay which appear to be bird like at the clones and Sake.